1. Field of the Invention
The invention relates to a steering system.
2. Description of the Related Art
In a steering system disclosed in Japanese Patent No. 5369694, a steering wheel (yoke) is provided with a grip that is a tool for exchanging driver's intention and system's intention between the driver and the system. When there may be a danger on an expected traveling path (the system's intension), an ECU in the steering apparatus vibrates the grip to notify the driver of the danger.
However, in the steering system in Japanese Patent No. 5369694, when the driver rotationally operates the steering wheel while gripping the grip, the driver's wrists have a sense of restraint as the steering wheel rotates. To alleviate this sense of restraint, the driver needs to take extra action by rotating the grip as the steering wheel rotates. When the steering angle of the steering wheel is changed by automatic steering control, the driver feels discomfort in the wrists, and thus, the driver needs to take extra action to alleviate the discomfort.